masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nisa Demrega
Nisa Demrega (Nisana Demregavich) is the twin sister of Vayla Demrega. Nisa is also an Systems Alliance Drill Sargeant. Early Life Nisa was born the same day her sister was. This classified them as twins but soon differences in their genetic structure and appearance distincted them as just sisters. Nisa and Vayla grew up in a Eastern Village outside the range of Moscow. Their infant lives were better before 2148. When astronauts discovered the prothean data cache, the World Economy changed positively and negatively. Russia suffered the worst economic recession of it's time. More homeless filled the streets, famine spread, and a revolt was soon to come. Famine hit the village Nisa and Vayla home was hit by debts and trading problems. Her father, head of the entire village, was unable to feed his own children and people. Vayla came with a plan to escape the famine by running away from home. Nisa came with her and they ran away from home in search of a new life. A day passed and Vayla could not find any food. Nisa collapsed due to malnutrition and was on the verge of death. However, as she collasped, she and Vayla stumbled across a un-claimed apple growing grounds. Vayla managed to make 2 apples fall from a tree and fed her starving sister. During that same day, her parents and other villagers, found them both and the un-claimed apple growing grounds. Vayla and Nisa were taken back home and the apple grounds were plucked clean. Despite the enourmous find, the apples only relieved off 2% of the villages starving people. Adult Life Technological advances rose throughout the study of the prothean data cache years ago. The village Nisa and Vayla lived in has become a prosperous haven as trading routes and economic connection to the Russian International Business Center has made the village, be in a better state. Vayla, now left to start a new life on the Citadel, Nisa was choosen to take her father's place as the village leader as his family has been since the rise of the Soviet Union. Nisa has controversaly, refused her father's request by joining the Systems Alliance. Her father remained village leader until Vayla's return in 2185. Nisa joined the Systems Alliance at the age of 19 and was on the path of becoming a drill sargeant. The drill sargeant she was assigned to, tested her every move. After boot camp, Nisa became a drill sargeant. After her promotion, Nisa is notified her sister has synthetically conceived a child from her quarian husband. Due to her husband being an alien and not human, Nisa keeps it a secret as revealing the information would devastate her sisters reputation. Vayla's Return At the very end of 2184, Vayla returned to Russia with Sal Polaris. A Non-Earth born human looking to learn the history of his kind. Also, Vayla notified them not to see him outside his armor (As he appears sickingly pale, which will likely cause panic). Nisa is notified of her sisters return and rushes back to her home. Reaper War and the Aftermath Nisa was on leave to return home. On her way, the Reapers instanly destroyed a large portion of the St. Basils Cathedral building, as one was coming down. Nisa ran for her home. When she arrived, a food market exploded in front of her and injured her to near death. She was found by villagers and taken to a Cold War bunker where Sal and Vayla took refuge with most of the villages' population. Vayla nursed her sister while Sal remained topside to deal with the Reaper ground forces. After the war, Nisa remains on Earth to help with the rebuilding process and is left unaware on her sisters status. Category:Minor Characters Category:Dantanius